


Adam Driver XXVIII (Hollywood Reporter Dec 2019) {art}

by altocello



Series: Adam Driver Portraits [28]
Category: Marriage Story (2019), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Report (2019)
Genre: Digital Painting, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25037599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altocello/pseuds/altocello
Summary: A slender smiling Adam, head tilted fetchingly and eyes sparkling with amusement, as he appeared in the Hollywood Reporter Actor's Roundtable recorded in Dec 2019.
Series: Adam Driver Portraits [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634107
Comments: 11
Kudos: 31





	Adam Driver XXVIII (Hollywood Reporter Dec 2019) {art}

**Author's Note:**

> I just loved this expression, it's so clear he's really engaged with whatever the other person is saying. It's one of the things I like about watching interviews with him, as opposed to just listening to them; aside from seeing his personal tics (he's so intentional with his movement for each character, I love seeing how he moves when he's himself), he's such a careful listener & I love watching the gears turn as he considers his replies.
> 
> You can watch [the entire roundtable](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ibPkLdbG4VU&t) or a [collection of most of Adam's responses](https://www.hollywoodreporter.com/news/adam-driver-embraces-his-criticism-you-know-what-your-potential-is-1260351). 
> 
> So many thanks to AtlinMerrick (for so many reasons!) but in this case especially for the screencap I used as a reference. 

[ ](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/adam-driver-xxviii-hrar2019.jpg)

[](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/adam-driver-xxviii-eyes.jpg) [](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/adam-driver-xxviii-shirt.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> [Say Hi on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/altocello)   
>  [You can also find me and my art on Tumblr.](https://artocello.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Comments and kudos are always sincerely appreciated!


End file.
